Cuando te marchaste
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Un día normal, un pequeño Yuuki conoce a una singular chica... ¡que clase de aventuras le espera a su lado!


****Disclaimers: CODE BREAKER no me pertenece, esto lo hago como medio de diversión.

Resumen: la soledad, un amigo que en apariencia te quiere golpear solamente y una tierna niña llega a llenarte por completo.

_**Cuando te marchaste.**_

**Cuando te conocí  
Eras la persona más linda que jamás haya visto  
tú inocencia no se iguala a mil soles,  
al igual que tu sonrisa y tu alma  
la pureza abunda en tu andar.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el cuartel general de Edén, donde los científicos más listos de todo el mundo, realizan pruebas para crear al usuario de poder definitivo, aquel que incluso sea inmune a la especie rara.

-¡buen trabajo Yuuki-kun, Shigure-kun!-agradece un científico al verles desde un vidrio en la altura.

-¡que bueno que hayan salido victoriosos!-exclama una joven doctora mientras acaricia la mejilla de los pequeños –son buenos chicos… Estamos orgullosos de ustedes-sonríe.

-gracias-dice inexpresivamente Shigure.

Leyendo –oh…-se lo enseña -¿qué personaje es ese?-pregunta un confundido Yuuki al enseñarle un libro sobre Nyanmaru.

Le pone atención –Es Nyanmaru… Es muy popular entre los pequeños de tu edad… Suele hacer acciones justas y muchos lo aprecian-le contesta.

-¡lo eh decidido, quiero ser como Nyanmaru!-exclama feliz.

-lo serás Yuuki-kun-le acaricia la cabeza.

Entrando –eh traído a otra compañera-anuncia el científico, dejando entrar a una pequeñita de largos cabellos azul marino, ojos azules como el hermoso cielo azul y tez tan pálida como la misma luna; siendo cubierta por un delicado y sucio kimono totalmente rasgado –Shigure-kun, Yuuki-kun… Cuiden de su nueva amiguita-sale en compañía de la doctora.

-hola-saluda Shigure mientras le extiende la mano.

-…-le mira fijamente.

-¿puedes hablar?-le pregunta.

-…-un silencio por su parte.

-bueno….-tomando una libreta en su mano y escribe "Soy Shigure, mucho gusto, si no puedes hablar usa la libreta y escribe lo que tengas que decir"; al instante se la entrega.

Escribiendo y la enseña –"Me llamo Kurako Ogami, mucho gusto Shigure-chan, lo siento pero gracias a mi poder no podré hablar"-sonríe.

-¡wow que clase de poder tienes!-le dice emocionado Yuuki.

Tosiendo -…. _Amai kaze no nioini, nagameta shiawase sora, hoshi ni inoru negai wo, kanaderu koi no uta…_-al instante unas hermosas alas hacen presencia en su espalda.

-no me digas que…-pausa Shigure -¡¿eres una usuaria del raro y arcano poder conocido en el bajo mundo como "el canto maldito de las sirenas"?-le pregunta.

La pequeña afirma con su cabeza y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-bueno-le toma de la mano -¡vamos a leer un libro Kurako-chi!-grita emocionado Yuuki.

Sorprendida –oh….-sonríe –claro Yuuki-afirma sonriente.

Viendo de las afueras –oh… ¿así que es la hija de "Code:Emperador"?-afirma Heike de las sombras.

-si… Su intelecto es similar al de Yuuki-kun, posee un cuerpo desarrollado en su forma normal y…-comienza a checar unos papeles –posee 6 poderes… Algo sorprendente en un usuario de poderes… Si esa pequeña esta de nuestro lado, seguro que ganaremos cualquier batalla-afirma la doctora tras acomodarse los lentes.

-entiendo fufufu-se ríe el adolescente al verle jugar alegremente con Yuuki.

Sonriente –Yuuki-le llama la chica sonrojada, lo cual acaparo el mirar penetrante de Heike, el cual decidió entrar a la habitación. Le ve –oh… ¡Heike-chan!-grita animada la pequeñita con los brazos extendidos mientras le da alcance.

La carga –hola Kurako-sama-saluda amablemente el joven -¡que hermoso!-grita de repente –tan pronto ah llegado y te has hecho amiga de Yuuki-kun y Shigure-kun-dice el chico.

Sonriente –claro…-les mira a ambos -¿verdad que son mis amigos?-pone carita tierna.

Sorprendido –oh… claro-dice Shigure.

-¡por supuesto Kurako-chi!-grita emocionado Yuuki.

**Cuando me envolviste en tus brazos  
supe que eras la indicada  
más sin en cambio  
no pude hablar de eso.**

En la noche…

Despertando -¡no!-grita una pequeña Kurako tras soñar aquella fecha fatídica, derramando al instante al recordar la sonrisa de su adorado hermano.

A su lado -¿sucede algo Kurako-chi?-pregunta Yuuki adormilado.

Temblando –n-no… solo tuve una pesadilla-llora a lágrima viva.

-¿pesadilla?...-le cuestiona el pelirrojo.

Ya llorando -¡recordé todo, el día en el cual mi padre murió, oniisama por igual y Sakura onee asesino a la gente; aquel!...-sus labios son sellados por el dedo de Yuuki, quien sorpresivamente le abraza; dejándola sorprendida.

-¡no tengas miedo Kuraki-chi, incluso si estas triste o llena de culpas, estaré contigo para siempre!-le mira determinado.

Sorprendida –Yuuki-susurra como puede.

-guarda silencio… Transferiré mi "amor" a través de tal acto-sonríe el pequeño pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de Kurako arden casi como el fuego.

**Cuando me defendiste  
me di cuenta de tu fortaleza  
el alma de una guerrera  
y el corazón de una plebeya.**

Le lanza una flecha de sombra -¡toma Shigure-kun!-grita la pequeña tras liberarse de sus fuertes brazos.

Lo esquiva –no es suficiente Kurako-chan-ríe el joven.

-pe…-aparece Yuuki por detrás y le lanza unas ondas sonoras; ocasionando que le dé de lleno y se desmaye.

10 minutos después…

Despertando –oh…-visualiza a un Yuuki lleno de chipotes -¿Qué te paso Yuuki?-le toca el raspón en la mejilla, haciendo que el joven se sonroje.

-a-ah…-el pelirrojo de ojos rosas tartamudea al momento que aparece por detrás Heike.

-¿acaso no es obvio Kurako-sama?... Yuuki-kun te ataco y le "castigue"-confirma el viejo con una sonrisa (que… tiene más de 100 años, para mí y Kurako que tiene 7 años en el fic esta viejo).

Venita palpitante –Yuuki… Sal un momento, quiero hablar con Heike-chan-el mencionado tomo a Yuuki, este obedece por temor a lo que pueda pasar después.

Notando su ira –debes controlarte Kurako-sama-el tono de voz suena aterrador –después de todo…-señalando sus heridas –realmente el ataque de Yuuki-kun te afecto-sonriente.

….. Suspira –tienes razón Heike-chan-disimula con una sonrisa las ganas de golpearlo.

-¿enserio?-se saca de onda, ya que usualmente lo hubiese golpeado hasta casi matarlo.

-si… Soy una mala niña por no apreciar el que te preocupes por mí-dice sonriente, una hermosa sonrisa que es mejor no ver o si no tendrás pesadillas –pero…-se muestra seria al momento que surgen los 7 demonios a sus espaldas –te atreviste a lastimar a Yuuki y eso a nadie se lo perdono-esto último lo suelta con un tono aterrador, seguido, por supuesto, de un grito de niña fresita que duro toda la noche.

**Y finalmente ahora  
que seguramente te has marchado  
quiero decirte desde el fondo de mi corazón  
que de ti me eh enamorado.**

Corriendo -¡KURAKO-CHI, ESPERA KURAKO-CHI!-suplica a gritos Yuuki bajo la lluvia al perseguir con todo una limosina.

Viendo por la ventana –lo lamento Yuuki-le enseña su libreta ya llorando –pero es mi deber-dando la vuelta la hoja –no te preocupes por mí, hazte más fuerte y te aseguro que nos encontraremos de nuevo-derrama una lagrima.

Se detiene –Kurako-chi-susurra el pequeño Yuuki de unos 8 años aproximadamente –yo…-nota su sonrisa sincera plantada en sus labios; por lo que triste pero decidido retrocede –queda claro…-se da media vuelta –Kurako-comienza a avanzar de regreso a los cuarteles de Edén, aquella fortaleza que le había criado y en donde vivió tantas aventuras con esa chiquilla de cabello negro azulado desde hace casi un año.

Fin.

¡que onda!

Al fin CODE BREAKER será anime, por lo cual estoy feliz... Eh sobre la historia; quien grito como niña fresita fue Heike, lo cual de solo imaginarlo me hace querer llorar de alegría.

Para quienes tengan cara de "que onda con esta tipa", les explicare que este es un preámbulo a "La princesa no existente", la cual será terminada en cuanto sepa como subir una historia por capítulos.

**Personajes:**

Kurako Ogami es la hermana gemela de Rei Ogami, por lo cual también puede controlar a las 7 flamas, tal cual su nombre lo marca, en apariencia es una chica de buenos sentimientos (de hecho lo es), solo que si alguien se atreve a lastimar a alguien querido, no tendrá piedad; a diferencia de Rei, Kurako posee un control absoluto ganándose el titulo de "La princesa no existente" (el titulo del fic largo); al poco tiempo se revela que es la usuaria de poder arcano más extraño conocido como "esperanza" (usa como motor una energía desconocida y le permite proteger a otros usuarios de "especímenes raros").

Yuuki ya es conocido como el elemento bromista de este manga, aunque en este juega el de novio sufrido por que la chica de la cual se enamoro

Adiós.

Pd: denle chance a mis historias de ser algo mas que solo historias cortas; quien quiera apoyarme en un proyecto grande, envíenme sus datos en un reviews por favor.


End file.
